The Blood Adoption
by IThinkImParanoid
Summary: At a young age, Harry was adopted by the Malfoys. Years later, he believes that his family no longer loves him. What can he do after comming into his creature inheritance and finding his mate? BEING REVISED
1. ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Roling does. I own F.F. Plot

* * *

_Feed the cut and get in line  
_

_To live and burn is tug-o-war_

* * *

"Hello, Snape." Harry Phyron Malfoy smiled at his potions master as he entered Hogwarts ground. His body was sore, and his brain a little frazzled from his recent inheritance…but Harry could deal with it.

He was a Malfoy after.

Well…a blood adoptedMalfoy as he'd been told recently.

But a Malfoy none the less.

"Where have you bloody been!?" Was Severus' furious reply as he grabbed a hold on Harry's shirt and dragged him forward.

"Around," Was Harry's flippant answer as he wrenched his body out of Snape's hands and began to swagger towards the castle, his leather trench coat billowed out around him.

"Your family has been worried about you." Snape continued in the same furious tone.

Laughing at the crack Harry only answered with a "—family…" and then went back to not really caring what Snape was saying.

He hadn't been gone that long…Harry mused as they reached the entryway to the castle. Honestly, he didn't even think anyone would notice his absence. It wasn't like they cared.

* * *

_Go back and forth until it's learned _

_To suffer now or nothing's gained_

_Then wake within a freezing sweat_

_Push and pull, collecting doubt_

_Starting seeds_

* * *

Severus Snape had been staring curiously for most of the way towards the castle. In his minds eye he could remember the tiny little minx that the true Malfoy's always talked about. Tiny and feminine looking, Harry had always lit up the room with his blinding smiles and incandescent laughter. But now, seeing Harry now, his face harshly reflected in the moonlight…he looked hauntingly beautiful, and creature like.

Creature like!

In fact, Severus could swear there was something…different about the child walking ahead of him, he seemed…off somehow. Like he was missing something of his usual self. As he stared at Harry, Severus began to note the changing features on him. His eyes seemed a little too tilted and cat like, and as Severus watched Harry walk he noticed that there was definitely a feline like prowl to it.

"Come, Harry," Severus said turning sharply at a corridor that led to the Great Hall.

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered dutifully, and when he smiled Severus could swear that his teeth were just a little too sharp. "Will it be all right?" Harry asked and Snape didn't know what he was talking about. "My not being in my proper school robes?" Harry clarified.

Raising an eyebrow Severus gazed down at Harry's messy attire. He wore a pair of snug black leather pants with silver leaf like designs scattered across them, a spider's silk, crimson shirt hung on his body occasionally lifting over his stomach to reveal creamy flesh. His leathers were tucked into a pair of Chinese horn tailed dragon hide boots that stopped a few inches below his knees. Harry's trench coat seemed to make the outfit…darker.

"Hn…" was Severus' answer as he directed them towards the doors to the Great Hall. As Severus shoved the doors open the talking slowly began to stop, until the room was completely silent.

And then whispers broke out.

* * *

_Lost inspiration, panic on the rise  
_

_A severed attempt ignored_

* * *

"Harry Malfoy…"

"Heard he's started an army…"

"Sexy as hell…"

"Saw him and Julian Zabini making out last holiday…"

Smiling dangerously at the students Harry followed closely behind the Potions Professor.

"The Head Master wishes to speak with you Harry," Snape's voice came towards him, and Harry just nodded in reply.

Causing scenes had never been Harry's thing, it had always been Draco's…But suddenly—upon returning—he felt the need for a change.

He was going to have the upper hand, not Draco.

Besides he was more powerful than Draco anyway.

As they reached the dais where the teachers sat, Harry was aware of the watchful gazes of his fellow Slytherin and the other houses. But he shuffled onward; shoving his hands into the pockets on his pants he allowed a blinding smile to light his face as he faced off with Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began.

"—just Harry, thanks." Harry cut in, smiling even wider at the gasps that lit across the Great Hall room.

It wasn't that big of a deal, honestly, Harry just didn't want to be called something that wasn't true.

Because it wasn't. He was not, and would never be a true Malfoy.

And that was what hurt the most.

"Yes- well then Harry, you have been absent quite some time."

"Just three weeks, no big deal." Harry told him.

Pulling out a vile of Awake potion, he popped off the cork and then drowned it down in one gulp.

Instantly he could feel his body becoming more alive. His creature inheritance had been wearing him down…

He didn't like it. His inheritance, he didn't like the way it drained him if he didn't take the proper steps. He didn't like the way it made him different from the Malfoys'.

Malfoy. There is that bloody, bastardly name again. The name that would never be true for him.

Because he wasn't a true Malfoy

"Harry!" Snape hissed at him. "Watch your manners!"

Harry swallowed a giggle, turning his head away he gazed at the Slytherin table picking out his brother's group as Dumbledore continued to speak to him in low tones.

Well, if you thought about that technically, Harry mused as he ignored Dumbledore's ramblings, they were all Draco's group.

To think, he used to aspire to be just like Draco.

Now he knew that that was something he could never achieve.

"Are you listening Mr. Harry?" Dumbledore asked calling Harry's attention back to him.

Sneering Harry answered; "Not really. No. What were you talking about again?"

But Head Master Dumbledore didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in towards Harry, Dumbledore's eyes gazed into Harry's…He was trying to enter Harry's mind!

"STAY OUT!" Harry snarled into Dumbledore's mind. Harry stepped away, dangerously aware that at anytime he could kill Dumbledore without even trying. "You think to find out my secrets…"Harry's whisper was full of rage and a violent threat that bubbled just below the surface of forced calm he was portrarying.

"I see." Dumbledore said aloud. "Come Mr. Harry, Severus. I believe we will be speaking of this in the privacy of my office."

"Now you wish to do that?" Severus questioned harshly to his Master as he stormed ahead of them out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_The reason never outweighs the truth_

_So backing up and lean against  
_

_The liars club cometh shame  
_

_Wasting farther collecting doubt  
_

_Starting seeds _

* * *

When they walked by the Slytherin table they walked past Draco's group.

Harry knew, just like he knew everything about Draco that he was going to do something to get Harry's attention.

Harry just didn't know that he was going to stand up from the table and roughly grab Harry's arm.

Which was disastrous, to say the least.

"Harry!" Draco hissed as he grabbed a hold on Harry's coat. "Where have you been?"

Bloody hell! Harry knew he should have seen it coming…but he didn't.

Snarling Harry whipped around intending on jumping whoever was touching him.

Since he obviously didn't know it was Draco.

* * *

_Lost inspiration, panic on the rise  
_

_A severed attempt ignored_

* * *

Now, to Draco, this was all astounding in the least.

For starters, he and his family of Malfoy's had been worried sick about Harry ever since he disappeared three weeks ago. They hadn't understood why he had just suddenly…disappeared—or in Draco's case, ran away. And Tom Riddle, the man that Harry had been obsessed with since the years he could first think, had been so racked with worry for Harry that he had cruciated anyone who even made the tiniest of mistakes.

So Draco being Draco and not completely thinking straight when Harry strolled past him intent on following Dumbledore and Severus out of the Great Hall… reacted.

And by reacted he meant standing up furiously and roughly grabbing Harry by the sleeve of his coat and forcing him to face Draco.

He was astounded even more when Harry turned a furious snarl on him.

* * *

_So hand it off, don't care enough  
_

_Cause ignorance, is in blissful reach_

* * *

Harry was furious, Draco was touching him, asking where he had been as if he cared.

Draco didn't care about Harry at all.

None of the Malfoy's did.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," Harry snarled at Draco dangerously, and then he turned in a flurry of black leather and red silk and stormed out of the Hall.

* * *

_Lost inspiration, panic on the rise  
_

_A severed attempt ignored  
_

_Lost inspiration, never played the game  
_

_A severed attempt ignored  
_

_Feed, the last head trip_

* * *

**So, this ends my first chapter in my new story. It's not going to be very long. I promise.**IThinkImParanoid

Review Me

IThinkImParanoid


	2. TWO

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or characters. J.K. Roling does. I own f.f. plot and extra characters. _

* * *

**_This city's saving grace_**

_**But who ever knows nobody knows**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Four Weeks Earlier…_

_**A Letter Addressed To Harry Phyron Malfoy, from his family-The Malfoy's**_

_Harry,_

_Your mother and I regret to inform you that you shall not be coming home for Christmas. I'm am forced to tell you that your brother Draco _shall_ be coming home. He is needed for something of upmost importance that you are not of age to know. Now, your mother and I wish you the best at Christmas and will be sending your gifts via-owl. _

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy. _

* * *

**_Why he'd roll the eyes back_**

**_Why he'd roll those eyes those heartless eyes_**

**_Well I won't pretend to lie once more protect my blinded sight you'd say_**

**_That I came from a fish you mock the place where I exist_**

* * *

Sighing in resignation, Harry slowly allowed his arm to fall away and let the letter drop to the floor.

He couldn't understand. Had he done something wrong? Mucked up some unofficial pure blood rule?

He stood up then grabbing the letter as he went, his mind intent on finding Draco and asking what the bloody hell was going on. Storming down the stairs from the fifth year dorms, Harry was greeted with the sight of his brother smiling and laughing between his friends on one of the Slytherin common room couches.

Gathering his courage Harry moved swiftly forward, his feminine face was scrunched in a delicious frown, and his tiny body seemed to sink in on itself as he tried to pull himself together.

"D-Draco…" He trailed off. His fingers were twisting in his robes as silence began to descend the group of Slytherin who gathered around the couch.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco asked. He seemed, to Harry, bitter at Harry somehow.

"H-h-how c-c-come-"

"Will you stop bloody stuttering!" Draco whispered harshly his beautiful mouth began to form a harsh sneer.

Harry didn't reply to that, instead he just held out the letter he had just received to Draco, who snatched it up, and then waited.

Harry waited to understand.

Waited to know why…

He watched, in avid awe, as Draco's eyes tried to burn a hole through the paper. He couldn't understand what emotions were rolling over his older brother. Draco dragged a hand through his pristine hair, and messing up its neatness didn't even seem to affect him!

Suddenly, Draco was standing up furiously, his hands were clenched in tight fists and his eyes shot murder at Harry.

"So you want to go home do you?" Draco sneered, and when Harry flinched away Draco chuckled darkly in glee. "You are so…_innocent,_ Harry." Draco whispered.

"I-I-I just want to go home and spend Christmas with mother and father! Why do you get to go and I don't?!" By the time Harry finished he was screaming in anger and pounding his fists against Draco's chest.

He couldn't understand.

Was he a bad child?

"I-I-I want to see Tom and Bella and Rom… Why do you get to see them and I don't!" Harry was so upset that he didn't notice when Draco's arms came up and shoved Harry harshly away.

"You're such a whinny baby!" Draco growled. "So you can't go home, boo hoo, suck it up and deal with it."  
There was astonished silence for a few minutes and Draco looked like he wanted to take back the words he'd just spoken so harshly to Harry.

But he pushed on. "You are a Malfoy…" Draco sneered. "_Act like it_."

And then he stormed away out of the common room leaving Harry to stand alone with his silent tears.

That was when Harry began to change.

Began to rebel.

* * *

_**And that world is calling so I'm crawling back to sea**_

_**against the surge of waves that**_

_**Held us with an ancient grip beneath**_

_**Retreat to safer waters**_

_**

* * *

**_

_One Week Later…_

It was, to the shock of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, astonishing—to say the least—when Harry Phyron Malfoy was given detention for talking back to back to Professor Severus Snape in Potions.

They were even more shocked when Remus Lupin gave him five Saturday detentions and hours of cleaning work for purposely putting a Lummox—a killing spider—in Mallory Bright's—Fifth year, Ravenclaw—hair, during a Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

Teachers couldn't understand why their _perfect_ student would suddenly sink so low as to get a _detention_.

Harry had always been their perfect, wonderful, _best_ student in his year. The other Fifth year students had envied him for his brilliance, his greatness of knowledge over all things magical.

But now…How were Harry's teachers supposed to gloat about their perfect student if Harry Phyron Malfoy was acting…_imperfect._

* * *

**_Still learning what chaos kills_**

**_But who ever cares nobody cares like you do_**

**_Why we'd abandon time just shut the door_**

**_Why we'd come to the wall claim less is more_**

* * *

To the students, however, Harry was fast surpassing his elder brother Draco in becoming a living legend at Hogwarts School.

Rumors were spreading like wildfire about the pranks Harry had been pulling. The students didn't actually know that the prankster was Harry Phyron Malfoy, per say, perhaps their avid imaginations were running amuck.

But, there was a girl—third year Hufflepuff, to be exact—who apparently saw Harry putting Shrieking Potion into—so she says—Tiffany LaCie's drinking cup. So, because the nameless third year just had to tell someone what she had seen, she blathed it all to Moaning Myrtle.

And Moaning Myrtle told Henry Milkins, who told Lucile Hendricks, who told Lavender Brown, who told Pansy Parkinson, who told the whole lot of Slytherin girls, who then all told the other Houses which some how resulted in Headless Nick shouting about it down one of the many hallways of Hogwarts.

And this basically resorted in a one Harry Phyron Malfoy becoming the new _hot couture_ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**_Well I won't pretend to lie once more protect my blinded sight_**

**_You'd say that I came from a fish you mock the place where I exist_**

* * *

But, when Draco Alabraxas Malfoy heard of it he promptly went in search of finding his younger brother and talking some sense into Harry's apparently melted brain. Yet, upon questioning the younger Slytherin where Harry could be found Draco was told that they'd last seen him exiting the front door of Hogwarts and then hadn't seen him since.

Growling in agitation Draco stomped about a whole deal until he actually decided that because he couldn't find Harry anywhere he would just have to go and speak personally with his godfather Severus Snape.

_"What do you mean you can't find Harry?"_ Severus snarled after Draco had regaled him with the tale of Harry's prowess of pranking students and then his sudden disappearance.

"I mean that I can't bloody find him anywhere in this _bloody hell huge school!_" The last words were screeched out from Draco's vocal cords as his anger began to boil into worry and then suddenly into guilt as he realized that all of Harry's actions might be all his—Draco's—fault.

"Have you talked to the Headmaster?" Severus questioned his godson, trying desperately to form a coherent answer to the problem of Harry's disappearance before he had to message Lucius and Narcissa that their precious son was missing—Harry, mind you, not Draco.

"He's bloody run away is what's happened," Draco muttered harshly. "He through a hissy fit about not being able to come home for Christmas, and now he's decided that he's going to run away."

"Hissy…fit…Draco how did you react to Harry's _hissy fit_" Severus asked delicately already knowing that Draco was about to either break out into tears or begin a rather long rant about how unfair life was for him.

"I-I-I…" And then it happened. Draco Malfoy began to cry. "I didn't mean to yell at him… I just- I was just so _annoyed _that he didn't have to go home and deal with all this Wizarding War crap that I got all angry and I- and I- and I over reacted!" Draco sank into one of the two empty chairs and began to sob furiously into his hands. "I mean, I didn't _want_ to call him a _whiny, innocent child!_" He looked up from his hands and Severus noted—with a slightly inner shock—that his eyes were rimmed red and that Draco looked like shit, and he didn't even seem to care! "I didn't mean it when I told him to suck it up!" Draco's head

"Draco…" Severus began.

_"_I'm _such_ a _bitch_!" Draco whined as he shifted from the chair to the floor, where he then stretched his body out.

Draco was lying on the _floor_.

The _dusty_ floor

And he didn't even seem to care!

What was going on?

"Draco you do notice--,"

"—I mean…what kind of older brother am I if all I care about is myself!?" Draco then proceeded to roll over onto his stomach and bang his head furiously on the hard, cold, dusty, dirty, stone floor. "I should be tarred and feathered!" Draco groaned before he broke out into a fresh wave of tears.

"Draco…" Severus began.

Draco didn't hear him through his tears.

"Draco…!" Severus began a little louder.

Draco's tears became louder.

"DRACO QUIT YOUR BLUTHERING AND BLOODY LISTEN TO ME!" Severus shouted furiously.

Silence greeted his rather annoyed, yelling demand. "Now Draco," Severus said as he seated himself in one of his two luxury leather chairs, crossed his legs daintily, and then looked down his nose at Draco who was still lying on the dirty floor.

Dusty, dirty, _barely ever washed_ floor.

"You will listen to me without interruptions," Severus sternly spoke. "What you said to Harry was not wise of you. But, you could not have been the only cause to Harry's sudden disappearance."

"What are you saying…?" Draco questioned.

"Harry…may have…_misunderstood_ the reasoning for Lucius' and Narcissa's letter."  
"So it's not my fault?" Draco suddenly questioned.

"It is not _entirely_ your fault…But, you are a factor in his sudden disappearance." Severus answered nonchalantly.

"Oh Merlin…thank you…" Draco said reverently, and he looked as though he were going to speak again—before he suddenly realized where his body was located.

On the floor…

The cold stone floor…

The dirty, dusty, barely cleaned, stone floor…

"Oh. My._ Bloody God!_ What in Merlins' name am I doing on the _floor_?!" Draco shrieked as he bolted up and rushed towards the mirror.

"My face!" Draco moaned. "My beautiful godlike face!" Severus then heard a few mumbled cleaning spells before he was once again faced with an impeccably well dressed, and perfect haired Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

"Well then," Draco said as he brushed an imaginary lint blob off his person. "I'll be seeing you in class then Severus."

Draco strode towards the portrait opening of the door before he turned back to face Severus. "You won't be mentioning this to the parents...will you?" He questioned, and to Severus, Draco looked quite fearful.

"Oh, yes, I will be." Severus said, inching up one of his eyebrows he gazed down his harshly angled nose at Draco.

"You won't be mentioning-the ah,--the ah crying will you?" Draco questioned, his hand pointing towards the chair, then the floor, and then at his person.

"I will." Severus told him smirking."

"Ah," Draco intoned. "I see." He turned back towards the door. "Be seeing you then."

"You as well Draco," Severus droned before he began counting back in his head.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"You really shouldn't mention the crying," Draco said, popping his head back in the door to Severus' quarters.

"I really believe I should," Severus' dark humor was showing.

"Really?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, Draco. Really,"

Piffled, Draco stomped away and back to his dorms.

Watching as the portrait closed behind Draco's emotional exit Severus smirked.

"I'll be sending a pensieve as well…" He murmured. "Narcissa will be thrilled. _Draco_—ha ha—_gay._ She'll finally have someone to shop with…who knew?" Laughing madly Severus stalked towards his stationary desk, his letter already forming in his mind.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I regret to inform you, but due to recent events that have presented themselves, I am obliged to tell you that your son, Draco, is gay…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**That world is calling so I'm crawling back to sea**_

_**Against the surge of waves that**_

_**Held us With an ancient grip beneath**_

_**Retreat to safer waters**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Somewhere Miles away…_

Something was wrong.

Harry could sense it in his bones ever since he'd run away from Hogwarts.

The uneasiness began with a trickle up his spine, like ghostly fingertips dusting their way down his back.

Then his gums began to hurt.

Soon after that his body began to ache.

_What was happening…?_ He wondered as he stared down at his hands.

Something was moving underneath them.

Screaming in fright Harry fell to the ground, his body beginning to wrack with rapid, furious tremors.

"AHH!" Harry screamed as a painful crack wrenched itself through his bones. "Merlin…" He moaned.

And then suddenly everything stopped and Harry was left panting.

Until a wave of magic swept itself through his body and he was left gasping and wincing in pain once again…

Suddenly his body went slack, and his mind fell into blankness.

* * *

**_And that world is calling so I'm crawling back to sea_**

**_against the surge of waves that_**

**_Held us with an ancient grip beneath_**

**_Retreat to safer waters_**

* * *

_Sometime later…_

Waking up, Harry could feel a change in his body.

He felt more at ease, his body…more…in tune with himself.

He could hear sharper. See better. And as he walked, he noticed that his footfalls were softer, his gait a little more sensual.

_What was going on…?_ He questioned himself once again.

Gliding over to the stream that was conveniently nearby he gazed down at his reflection in the water.

What the… He looked like a cat!

His eyes…they were like cat eyes, crooked and…cat like.

And his teeth, he noted upon inspection, were rather threateningly sharp to the touch. But he still somewhat resembled the original Harry.

Finished staring at himself, Harry decided that it was time to find a hide out.

Running away wouldn't be running away with out a place to lay low.

Sighing in annoyance, Harry picked himself up from the ground and began to walk towards where he, apparently, heard the sound of traffic.

_odd…_ Harry thought

_**

* * *

**_

_**This city's saving grace**_

_**But who ever knows nobody knows**_

_**

* * *

**_

Phew...(blows out a held breath) that chapter was interesting. I hope you all like the littel twist that I gave the plot. Duhm duhm duhm...

Review me

IThinkImParanoid


End file.
